It's Too Hot
by ladyzman
Summary: Shinra is curious about a Neko's heat period. And who better to experiment on than Izaya Orihara. There's just one problem. The designated babysitter is Shizuo. Now what's going to happen if things get a little...'heated?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Izaya!" Shizuo shut the door and threw the keys on the table. He listened for an answer but none came. He started undoing the bowtie around his neck as he called, "I'm home!"

Still nothing. He started up the stairs, wondering if the informant had gone out. But considering the state that black haired boy was in at the moment made Shizuo change his mind.

A few days ago, Shinra had called both him and Izaya over to his house. When they got there, Celty had trucked Izaya and with surprising strength, pinned him up against the wall while Shinra inserted a quick shot into the struggling informant's arm. Shizuo had just stood in shock and confusion as the boy slumped to the floor and fell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?! What was all that for?!"

"Oh, don't worry, just an experiment," Shinra waved his hand as Celty dragged Izaya through the kitchen in the back ground.

"What the hell?! You could've just asked!"

"You weren't there the last time he swore he would never do another experiment willingly. I take swears literally," Shinra grinned before following Celty out of the room, "you can come watch if you would like."

"Watch wha-" a scream cut him off and he bolted after Celty and Izaya, passing Shinra. He wheeled around a corner to the doorway of Shinra's 'doctor room'.

Izaya was arching and writhing on the floor, his shirt soaked in sweat. Shizuo ran over to him, trying to stop his struggling before he broke something. That's when he saw the two black triangles folded back against Izaya's head. Ears?

"Shizuo!" Izaya gasped, clutching at Shizuo's shirt front. Shizuo took his wrist as his back arched high off the ground, his eyes opened wide. They were a ruby red and glowing brighter by the second.

Shizuo looked up at Shinra who was scribbling furiously on a clip board, "what are you writing?"

"Notes on his transformation. Like I said, its an experiment."

"Sh-shizu..."

"Hang in there- ," something whipped out from under Izaya, wrapping around Shizuo's thigh. It was thick but thin and covered in black fur, like the ears.

"Ah!"

"What," asked a startled Shinra.

"A tail?!"

"Um, yes, that is part of the animal-"

"Animal? What animal?"

"A cat."

Shizuo snapped back to present time as he heard the shower running. So the runt was taking a shower. That explains why he couldn't hear him. He went up to the bathroom door and knocked loudly, causing a couple bottles to drop to the floor in the shower as the person inside was startled.

"Hey, Izaya, its just me, I wanted to let you know I was home!"

"Alright, thanks!" Came the familiar sounding reply of the boy's slick voice.

Shizuo continued down the hall to his room and went in, laying down on the bed still fully clothed. He thought back again to when Izaya was changed into part cat. A 'neko' is what Shinra had called it.

Once Izaya had stopped struggling and the transformation was complete, he sported a set of flicking black furred cat ears a top his head and a writhing black furred cat tail sprouting from his tail bone. It pushed his pants down slightly and he had tried and failed to readjust it so it wouldn't do that.

They all sat quietly at the dining room table, Izaya's new tail thumping around against the chair.

"Control that thing! Its like you're waving an arm around!" Shizuo had spat at him. Izaya just glowered and closed his eyes tight, trying to concentrate. The tail stilled and curled around his waist and hip to settle in his lap.

"Okay, Izaya, I have a very good reason for this little dilemma of yours-"

"'Dilemma of mine'?! You gave it to me!"

Shinra shook his head and continued, "okay, I have a very good reason for this project. I thought you'd be best to handle it because if I tried it on Shizuo, his anger might get in the way of this feeling I am trying to accomplish."

"What feeling?"

"Well, I was just wondering about it in my spare time. But you know how animals go into heat when they are ready to mate? More specifically cats. Cats go into heat, which is a period of hot sexual need. Its an unbearable feeling that forces them to search out a mate to quench their sex-thirst. I wanted to see if a Neko acted the same. So who better than you to be a vessel!"

"I'm going to kill you," Izaya grumbled, his ear flicking back.

"Now, since you can't stay here and wait for your heat because there is a virgin woman present in the house, I have assigned Shizuo to take care of you. That's why I told you to come, too, Shizuo."

"You're not serious. I have to take care if this runt and deal with him when he's in HEAT?!"

"I know it may be a big job and it may be a dangerous one, but I figured you were strong enough to take care of it."

"God, I hate you so much right now."

"You should be going into heat about 4 days from now. After your heat is satisfied, then overnight after you have fallen asleep and only when you have fallen asleep, will your body change back to fully human. Now I suggest you two go back to Shizuo's house and stay there. No outings unless needed. So Izaya, you obviously can't do your job with those extra appendages. And Shizuo, you must watch him, so no strolls or throwing large things."

"I hate house arrests..." Izaya grumbled, crossing his arms.

So it had been three days so far living with the Neko. They had been getting along very nicely besides the short quarrel over who slept where. Izaya ended up sleeping in the same bed as Shizuo somehow, he couldn't remember.

The shower shut off and then there was silence. He was most likely getting ready for bed, considering it was nine at night.

Shizuo relaxed a little longer and then forced himself to get up with the excuse that he should probably get ready for bed as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day if the runt went into heat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuo blinked open tired, amber eyes and stared at the closet across from him for a moment, tracing the shutters on the doors. Rays of dusty golden light streamed in through the blinds behind him, dancing across the grey carpet and blue walls. He shifted slightly and felt a weight draped over his side. He took his arm out from under the pillow and reached back to brush it away. Fingers gripped his skin and he froze.

"Izaya!"

"I was cold," he whined, sitting guilty on the bed, wrapped in sheets as Shizuo stood in sweatpants by the closet.

"I let you share my bed, but not my personal space," Shizuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, setting a hand on one of his hips, "and this is especially unacceptable with you going into heat soon-"

Izaya scoffed, cutting of what Shizuo was saying, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Wait...are you naked?!"

Izaya looked down at himself and the sheets gathered around his bare hips. He looked back up at Shizuo and pursed his lips. Shizuo groaned.

"Hey, I was tired, and I just got out of the shower!"

"So you're too lazy to put on some shorts," Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Izaya's long black tail whipped around on the sheets behind him and his ears lay back against his skull. Shizuo had almost forgotten about the informer's new extremities.

"Sorry," Izaya mumbled and then reached out both arms, "come on, I'm cold. And it's not like you're naked, too, so it's fine-"

"I don't want your naked body pressed against mine, thank you."

"Ugh," Izaya groaned, shoulders slumping and arms falling, "so you're going to let me freeze to death?"

"The temperature in this house is 78. I think you'll be fine," Shizuo commented as he grabbed a thin jacket from his closet and slipped it on.

Izaya watched him wearily and then laid back down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. His tail whipped about in annoyance, pushing the sheet down farther. Shizuo flushed and then hurried out of the room.

He fixed a small breakfast of milk, eggs, and bacon and set out a plate for the Neko when he would come down. Shizuo pulled out a chair and sat, eating quietly.

Soon, he heard the soft padding of bare feet coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Izaya trudge into the kitchen with a determined look.

"I made you breakfast, here, eat," Shizuo pushed the plate across the table to where Izaya sat.

After examining the informant's choice of clothing (a blanket), he asked, "and you were too lazy to put on clothes to come down and eat?"

Izaya shrugged and stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth, chewed and swallowed, "I tried putting on clothes but they were too hot and stuffy and my skin felt tingling when my shirt scratched it."

Shizuo choked and sputtered before gasping, "I swear if you're going into heat now I'm going to lock you in a closet."

Izaya stayed silent and continued to eat. Shizuo watched him. The boy had a tint of pink dusting his face and dread continued to settle heavier and heavier in his stomach.

Izaya stood and the blanket slipped slightly, rubbing down his back and he took in a sharp breath, "whoa."

"What," Shizuo stood and Izaya looked at him quickly before leaning on the counter for support as he held his stomach, "what's wrong?"

"Hold on-nn, I'm so sensitive," he moaned out. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then took the Neko's arm and dragged him back up the stairs. Izaya's breath quickened when they entered Shizuo's bedroom.

"You just need to lay down," he pushed Izaya back onto the bed and realized that the blanket had slipped off sometime in their route to the bedroom. Izaya lay open to him on the bed, panting now and clutching at the sheets with his fists. Shizuo stared, unable to look away.

Dammit, he thought he could avoid Izaya when he went into heat but no, he pretty much pushed himself into the situation.

"Shizuo...I'm so hot, it burns," he moaned.

"Okay, okay, be quiet," he reached across to grab the sheets to cover the boy when a hand gripped his manhood without warning. Shizuo yelped and grabbed the thin wrist, pinning it above Izaya's head, "I don't think so-"

"Please, Shizu-chan, I'm so hot!"

"Dammit, Izaya, shut up with the lewd comments!"

Teeth latched onto his neck and Shizuo gasped, shoving Izaya back onto the bed, "stop it!"

Izaya gave a long drawn out moan and squirmed slightly against the sheets. Shizuo groaned and stood, heading for the phone that settled itself on his bedside table, "I'm calling Shinra."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yup. Yeah, he's acting like a horny little bitch-"

"Shizu-chan, I need you!"

"Shut up for a second, I'm on the phone! Shinra, you need to come down here and fix this, the kid already grabbed me inappropriately...what do you mean 'no'-hey! You are responsible for this-hey! Did you just hang up-gah! Screw it!" He slammed the phone back down and whirled around to see Izaya sitting on his knees on the bed, curving his back deliciously and fisting the blankets between his legs. His tail kept whipping back and forth, occasionally wrapping around a thigh and then unwrapping. His ears were perked up and directed at Shizuo, who flushed instantly.

"Try to sleep-"

"Ugh, I can't sleep, Shizu-chan, I'm too hoooooot!"

Shizuo growled and walked over, grabbing the Neko's arm and shoving him down on the bed before wrapping him up like a burrito.

"Think of it as a fever. Sweat it out-"

"Shizuoooooooooohhhhhhh!"

Shizuo sat on the side of the bed, putting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face as Izaya struggled in the sheets behind him.

What was he going to do now, with a horny Izaya and an unresponsive Shinra who won't answer or help him but put him in this mess in the first place. Every moment, the Neko was trying to dig into his pants. He wouldn't stop!

Hands suddenly wrapped around his neck and yanked him onto his back on the bed and Izaya was on him in a flash, straddling his waist. He grinned devilishly down at Shizuo, "caught you."

Shizuo attempted to push him off but Izaya pressed his lips to his neck and suckled. Shizuo held back a moan, pushing against Izaya's belly with his arm, hoping to bring discomfort. Izaya just gave a moan. Of course. Shizuo rolled his eyes and heaved up on his elbows only to be slammed back down again.

Izaya fumbled with his pants while moving his lips to Shizuo's and licking at them, asking for entrance. Shizuo complied without a thought, his eyes closing as sensations washed over him when Izaya pulled out his cock.

"You're big," the Neko mumbled against the others lips as he started pumping. Shizuo groaned and grabbed at Izaya's hips, flipping positions, putting Izaya grumpily on the bottom.

"That's why I should be on top. And I'm more experienced."

"Oh?"

Shizuo grinned and resumed the kiss while caressing Izaya's sides. The young man arched up against the older, needy for more friction as every inch of him burned.

Izaya draped his arms around the blond's neck and deepened the kiss. Shizuo quickly got rid of his jacket and sweats and turned Izaya onto his knees with one last peck.

"You want me to get rid of the heat?"

"Y-yes!"

Shizuo smirked and pushed Izaya gently to his shoulders and knees, holding his head down on the sheets, "stay there and I'll make you feel good."

Izaya whimpered when he heard the husk in the man's voice. Something wet and warm suddenly pressed against his entrance and he gasped, bucking back. His tail whipped and Shizuo took hold of the base so it wouldn't hit him in the face as he pushed his tongue deeper. Izaya gripped the sheets and pushed them to his face as his body shivered. His own cock started to swell more and more, pressing tight against his soft belly, "Shizuo, it hurts-mmf!" Fingers were shoved into his mouth and Shizuo spoke from behind.

"Suck." Izaya obeyed, lathering them with saliva thoroughly, knowing why he had to do so and not wanting any pain. The fingers with drew as well as the wet warm muscle. But the tongue was quickly replaced as Shizuo began to scissor his hole.

"Fuck," Izaya hissed into the blankets. Shizuo pulled his fingers out and stood up on his knees straighter, positioning himself behind Izaya who moaned quietly even though nothing was happening yet.

"You ready?"

"Put it in, already!"

Shizuo shoved it in.

Hard. Izaya gave a surprised squeak as his knees slid forward slightly. He arched his back, pushing his ass farther back on Shizuo's cock. Shizuo grimaced from the tight heat enveloping him, but managed to move, sliding out slightly and then slamming back in with a grunt. His hands reached up and gripped Izaya's shoulders as he picked a pace and started ramming into the Neko's ass.

Izaya's loud moans echoed around the room. They shuddered each time he was entered.

"Hah! Nng! Hng! Sh-sh-shizu-ah!"

Shizuo nipped at the black ears folding back. He tugged slightly on the tail, seeing Izaya shiver as he did so.

"You like that?" He rubbed the base and Izaya gasped, rocking back again.

The bed creaked as Shizuo placed his hands on either side of Izaya's head, causing the informant to bend more as Shizuo hunched over him, picking up a new rhythm of thrusting. Izaya's mouth fell open as he shuddered and convulsed with his orgasm, spilling his cum on the sheets and his arms.

Izaya's insides clenched up, causing Shizuo to groan and release himself inside. Izaya gave a huff as he felt the warm liquid fill him and spill out down his thighs. His body sagged, his rear held up by Shizuo's cock but his chest dropping towards the bed, causing his spine to arch into a sexy curve that Shizuo couldn't help but run a hand down. He stroked up and down Izaya's thighs while kissing down his back as he pulled out, a string of cum connected the tip of his cock to Izaya's entrance. Shizuo almost lost it and slammed back in to chase the feeling coiling in his stomach like a ready to spring snake. He calmed himself and shuffled away from the boy on his knees before laying down on his back and closing his eyes.

He heard Izaya mumble and then felt the bed shift. A head laid itself on his chest and a face nestled itself into his neck. He swore he heard purring.

His hand twitched indecisively before reaching up and scratching behind one of the ears. The purring increased in volume. He smiled.

"Izaya?"

"Hmm," the Neko hummed.

"I didn't want any of that to happen, but now that its over with...I don't regret it."

He felt the smile against his chest but no answer came. Soon the informant was snoring lightly. So Shizuo took this as cue to sleep himself. He let oblivion take over and his dreams became as vivid as the reality that just played out.


End file.
